The availability of content recording functionality on computing devices has furthered the popularity of social networking applications. For example, with the cameras and voice recorders included in many mobile telephones, users are capturing and providing more content than ever before. With the increased amount of captured content, some users have attempted to manually annotate or tag each content item with a caption or identifier. However, this manual process is time-consuming and laborious.
Some existing systems have attempted to automate content annotation by suggesting tags based on the location of the mobile telephone at the time of capture. The suggestions take the form of physical and cultural features obtained from a Geographic Names Information System (GNIS) database. Other existing systems attempt to identify an event associated with the content by comparing the date and time of content capture to calendar entries of the user. Each of these two example systems, however, is directed to a specific database of annotations, and thus is limited in the type of annotations provided.